dwexpandedfandomcom-20200215-history
Timetunnel Doctor
Biography The Beginnings This Doctor's origins are yet to be explained however his first documented appearance is on the P91 Rocket where he meets a scientist and future traveling companion Neil Johnson. (Christopher Thomson) After doing battle against the deadly Ice Warriors, the Doctor decides to indulge Neil's scientific curiosities and let him see the universe for himself (Cold Blood). Landing on Earth the Doctor and Neil soon get mixed up in a plot lead by Nestine leader Coulson (David Nagel) and his army of Autons to colonize the Earth. The Doctor teams up with U.N.I.T to defeat the plot resulting in his Tardis taking off by its self and leaving the Doctor stranded on Earth (Vengeance). Taking up his post as a scientific adviser, the Doctor and Neil served under Brigadier Michael Phillips (Harry Hayfield). Together they fought off threats from a multitude of enemies - Cybermen (E-Invasion), Zygons (Bad Diplomacy), and Daleks (Survival of the Daleks). After serving in U.N.I.T for some time, this incarnation was transported to a vast Labyrinth in which they must get to the center in order to recover the Tardis. It is soon revealed that rival Timelord Epsilon is behind the plot and wishes to destroy the Doctor and keep his Tardis for himself. (Labyrinth) After doing battle Epsilon casts Neil Johnson into the vortex killing him instantly. The Doctor in an act of anger and rage does to Epsilon what he did to Neil and casts him into the vortex. An event which will scar this Doctor for some time. Flying Solo He later pilots the Tardis to a medieval planet where he assists local peasants in fighting a deadly monster known as the Tharcmas (Christmas of the Tharcmas). Since this time the Doctor has made a habit of bumping into other incarnations such as The Unbound Eleventh Doctor (Collision) and Christopher Thomson Doctor. (Temporal Invasion) Personality Best described as a bumbling idiot who's clumsy acts and sometimes catastrophic mistakes can lead onlookers to think of him as a fool. Under the surface, his intentions are that of serious intensity. With a strong sense of what's right and what's wrong, this Doctor won't settle fools gladly and will do what must be done without questions. He always makes sure he enjoys the finer things in life opting for comfy chairs, gin and tonics and an elegant Victorian style wooden console room. His relaxed attitude can sometimes help and hinder situations. Other things he likes are picnics, English pubs, and vintage rock music. When provoked this Doctor becomes angry, opinionated and ruthless towards those who stand in his path. This side of the Doctor develops through the course of this incarnations lifespan. To those who travel beside him this Doctor is looked on as a friend and mentor figure, guiding them through the universe and helping them find out more about who they are and what they want from life. Appearance Known for his wild curly hair, this incarnation is particularly fond of wartime England and unlike previous incarnations models himself on that of a military captain. He wears a green greatcoat marked with captains insignia, a waistcoat, white shirt, tie and grey jeans. Like previous incarnations, he combines this with a pair of trainers. (Temporal Invasion) Behind the Scenes Many of the early stories of this Doctor have been lost due to a mass hard drive failure although gradually more episodes are being recovered from fans and enthusiasts, these include 'Vengeance', 'E-Invasion', 'Christmas of the Tharcmas' and 'Temporal Invasion'. The original Time Tunnel audio stories feature contributions from Doctor Who film and audio veterans Christopher Thomson and David Nagel in some of their earliest contributions to the fan community. Category:Doctors